Ninjago (Live-Action Movie)
Ninjago is a movie starring Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Grant Gustin, Tom Holland, Logan Lerman, Ezra Miller, Will Ferrell, Michael Douglas, Chloe Grace Moretz, Jackie Chan, Andy Serkis, Benedict Cumberbatch, Idris Elba, Robert Downey Jr., Laura Harrier, Dylan O'Brien, Josh Brolin, Dave Franco, and Hayley Atwell. It also features Shane Harper, Tom Hiddleston, Wil Wheaton, Jim Parsons, Johnny Galecki, Owen Wilson, Elizabeth Banks, Dwayne Johnson, Dee Bradley Baker, Kaley Cuoco, Kevin Hart and Elizabeth Olsen . Cast * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Zane * Grant Gustin as Lloyd * Tom Holland as Kai * Logan Lerman as Cole * Ezra Miller as Jay * Will Ferrell as the Overlord * Chloe Grace Moretz as Nya * Jackie Chan as Wu * Andy Serkis (CGI) as Pythor * Benedict Cumberbatch as Master Chen * Idris Elba as Clouse * Robert Downey Jr. as Ronin * Laura Harrier as Skylor * Dylan O'Brien as Morro * Josh Brolin as Karloff * Dave Franco as Griffin Turner * Hayley Atwell as Misako * Shane Harper as Jackson "Jaxx" Manson (a villain from season 11) * Tom Hiddleston as Nadakhan * Wil Wheaton as Flintlock * Jim Parsons as General Kozu * Johnny Galecki as Dareth * Owen Wilson as Yang * Elizabeth Banks as Harumi/The Quiet One * Dwayne Johnson as Killow * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. E (voice) * Paul Bettany as Mr. E (CGI) * Kaley Cuoco as Ultra Violet * Kevin Hart as Cryptor * Elizabeth Olsen as P.I.X.A.L./Pixel Reeves/Samurai X * VIncent Tong (Kai), Michael Adamwaithe (Jay), Mark Oliver (Lord Garmadon), Brent Miller (Zane), Kelly Metzger (Nya), Sam Vincent (Lloyd), and Kirby Morrow (Cole) voice the ninja (and Garmadon) in the animated style before they become live-action. Vincent Tong also voices Kruncha and Kirby Morrow voices Nuckal. Plot Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya are chasing Lord Garmadon in the sea of Sand (in LEGO Form) in their vehicles. They knock Lord Garmadon down, but he grabs a remote and pushes a button. After he pushes the button, everything disappears, and the ninja vanish. The camera cuts to a room (in live-action) and there are six people laying in three bunk beds. One wakes up and reveals himself to be Zane (Aaron Taylor-Johnson). He questions why everything looks different and what happened to Ninjago. The rest of the ninja wake up, in shock, after the Destiny's Bounty almost crashes into a building. Wu (Jackie Chan) gathers up the ninja and tells them that Garmadon (Michael Douglas) has changed the fabric of reality and that he is planning to resurrect the greatest villains in Ninjago history. The ninja tell Wu that they will begin to build vehicles to stop the villains. The camera switches to a dark alley, which goes through a tunnel and leads to a villainous lair. The villains Chen (Benedict Cumberbatch), the Overlord (Will Ferrell), and Nadakhan (Tom Hiddleston) are discussing their plot to finally destroy the ninja. Lord Garmadon mentions that he knows a few people that can help them (referencing Harumi, Killow, Ultra Violet, and Mr. E). TBA Sypnosis After the resurrection of the Overlord and other major villains in Ninjago Season 12, the ninja are transformed by a weapon that turns the ninja's LEGO world into a live-action world. Then, the Overlord (along with Jaxx Manson, Kruncha, Nuckal, General Kozu, Harumi, Nadakhan, Morro, Chen, Cryptor, Clouse, Flintlock, Yang, Killow, Mr. E, Ultra Violet and Pythor) plot to attack the island country of Ninjago in order to turn it into their own image.